


CRAAAAAAAAIG!!!!! [Story + Podfic]

by elrohir podfic (elrohir), LittleRedRobinHood, twtd



Category: Craig - Fandom, Discord - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, no podficcers were harmed in the making of this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Craig sits by a brook (the digital kind) and ponders his life of crime.Story by twtd. Read by LittleRedRobinHood. Edited by elrohir. With cover art by silverandblue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	CRAAAAAAAAIG!!!!! [Story + Podfic]

  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


Length: 1:34  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://archive.org/download/craaaaiiig/craaaaiiig%21%21%21.mp3).

Streaming:

Craig sat beside a digital brook and let the idea of podfic sink into their mind. Podfic. Mmmm. Podfic. Podfic was tasty. Craig liked munching on podfic. Perhaps it was a mistake. Perhaps they really were the bastard so many people called them before or after they started recording their fic. But like they said, podfic was tasty. The tears of podficcers everywhere sustained them and they couldn't think of a better way to elicit those tears. 

Craig pulled a website out of the ether. AO3. The best website. They had watched the podficcers open so many AO3 tabs, they had decided to investigate for themselves and then gotten completely sucked in. It was why they decided to work sometimes, be juuuust useful enough to keep the podficcers coming back and opening more tabs. More fic for them to consume. More tears for them to feast on.

Still, maybe Ennuicastr was right. Maybe they shouldn't throw up error messages every time someone used them. Maybe they should try to be reliable. 

Naaaaaaah. 

That was no fun. Craig opened another tab and started processing the story it contained. They liked being a bastard. The podficcers could bring it.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Audio Garden" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020!


End file.
